modernsocietyfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers
Transformers is a 2007 live-action film adaptation of the Transformers franchise, directed by Michael Bay and written by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman. It stars Shia LaBeouf as Sam Witwicky, a teenager involved in a war between the heroic Autobots and the evil Decepticons, two factions of alien robots who can disguise themselves by transforming into everyday machinery. The Decepticons desire control of the All Spark, the object that created their robotic race, with the intention of using it to build an army by giving life to the machines of Earth. Megan Fox, Josh Duhamel, Tyrese Gibson, Jon Voight, Anthony Anderson and John Turturro also star, while voice-actors Peter Cullen and Hugo Weaving voice Optimus Prime and Megatron respectively. Producers Don Murphy and Tom DeSanto developed the project in 2003, with a treatment written by DeSanto. Executive producer Steven Spielberg came on board the following year, hiring Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman. The United States Military and General Motors loaned vehicles and aircraft during filming, which saved money for the production and added realism to the battle scenes. Plot A long time ago, far away on the planet of Cybertron, a war was being waged between the noble Autobots (led by the wise Optimus Prime) and the devious Decepticons (commanded by the dreaded Megatron) for control over the Allspark, a mystical talisman that would grant unlimited power to whoever possessed it. The Autobots managed to smuggle the Allspark off the planet, but Megatron blasted off in search of it. He eventually tracked it to the planet of Earth (circa 1850), but his reckless desire for power sent him right into the Arctic Ocean, and the sheer cold forced him into a paralyzed state. His body was later found by Captain Archibald Witwicky, and before going into a comatose state Megatron used the last of his energy to engrave a map, showing the location of the Allspark, into the Captain's glasses, and send a transmission to Cybertron. He is then carted away by the Captain's ship. A century later, Sam Witwicky, nicknamed Spike by his friends, buys his first car. To his shock, he discovers it to be Bumblebee, an Autobot in disguise who is to protect Spike, as he bears the Captain's glasses and the map carved on them. But Bumblebee is not the only Transformer to have arrived on Earth - in the desert of Qatar, the Decepticons Blackout and Scorponok attack a U.S. military base, causing the Pentagon to send their special Sector Seven agents to capture all "specimens of this alien race," and Spike and his girlfriend Mikaela find themselves in the middle of a grand battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons, stretching from Hoover Dam all the way to Los Angeles. Meanwhile, within the depths of Hoover Dam, the cryogenically stored form of Megatron awakens. High-school student Sam Witwicky buys his first car, who is actually the Autobot Bumblebee. Bumblebee defends Sam and his girlfriend Mikaela Banes from the Decepticon Barricade, before the other Autobots arrive on Earth. They are searching for the Allspark, and the war on Earth heats up as the Decepticons attack a United States military base in Qatar. Sam and Mikaela are taken by the top-secret agency Sector 7 to help stop the Decepticons, but when they learn the agency also intends to destroy the Autobots, they formulate their own plan to save the world. When the father of the teenager Sam Witwicky gives an old Camaro to him, he has a chance to give a ride to his schoolmate Mikaela Banes and participate of an ancient war of robots on planet Earth. His car is actually the Autobot Bumblebee, leaded by Optimus Prime, and they are in war against the evil Deceptions, leaded by Megatron. Both races are seeking the cube Allspark with opposite intentions: the Autobots intend to protect the human beings, while the Deceptions want to destroy them. When teenager Sam Witwicky buys his first car, what he doesn't know, is that it's actually an alien robot. This isn't the only alien to arrive on Earth. Optimus Prime and a fellow group of transforming robots have arrived in search of the AllSpark. But, Optimus Prime and his Autobots aren't the only aliens to appear. Megatron and the Decepticons are also searching for the AllSpark, and it would do anything to get it, even if it means destroying the city. A long time ago, far away on the planet of Cybertron, an alien civil war was being waged between the two races of robots the noble hero Autobots led by the wise Optimus Prime and the devious evil Decepticons commanded by the dreaded Megatron for control over the Allspark, a mystical talisman that would grant unlimited power to whoever possessed it. When the Autobots managed to smuggle the Allspark off the planet, but Megatron blasted off in search of it. He eventually tracked it to the planet of Earth circa 1850, but his reckless desire for power sent him right into the Arctic Ocean, and the sheer cold forced him into a paralyzed state. His body was later found by Captain Archibald Witwicky, and before going into a comatose state Megatron used the last of his energy to engrave a map, showing the location of the Allspark, into the Captain's glasses, and send a transmission to Cybertron. But now the Earth is caught in the middle of an intergalactic war between the Autobots and the evil Decepticons, which are able to change into a variety of objects, including cars, trucks, planes and other technological creations. Meanwhile a century later, at school a teenager named Sam Witwicky, (nicknamed Spike by his friends,) buys his new car (who is actually one of the Autobots named Bumblebee) after when he promised his dad that he would pass his test. The two robots seeking the cube Allspark with opposite intentions: the Autobots intend to protect the human beings, while the Deceptions want to destroy them. But unfortunately the ultimate power is held by Sam for mankind in the extraordinary adventure. Cast and Crew *Shia LaBeouf .. Sam Witwicky *Megan Fox ... Mikaela Banes *Josh Duhamel ... Captain Lennox *Tyrese Gibson ... USAF Tech Sergeant Epps *Rachael Taylor ... Maggie Madsen *Anthony Anderson ... Glen Whitmann *Jon Voight ... Defense Secretary John Keller *John Turturro ... Agent Simmons *Michael O'Neill ... Tom Banacheck *Kevin Dunn ... Ron Witwicky *Julie White ... Judy Witwicky *Amaury Nolasco ... ACWO Jorge "Fig" Figueroa *Zack Ward ... First Sergeant Donnelly *Luis Echagarruga ... Ranger Team *Pat Mulderrig ... Ranger Team (as Patrick Mulderrig) *Brian Shehan ... Ranger Team *Michael Trisler ... Ranger Team *Ashkan Kashanchi ... Mahfouz *Rizwan Manji ... Akram *William Morgan Sheppard ... Captain Witwicky (as W. Morgan Sheppard) *C.J. Thomason ... Sailor *Bernie Mac ... Bobby Bolivia *Carlos Moreno Jr. ... Manny *Johnny Sanchez ... Clown *John Robinson ... Miles *Travis Van Winkle ... Trent *Peter Jacobson ... Mr. Hosney *Glenn Morshower ... SOCCENT Colonel Sharp (as Glen Morshower) *Frederic Doss ... SOCCENT Op-Centre Tech (as Lt. Frederic Doss) *Charlie Bodin ... SOCCENT Op-Centre Tech *Joshua Feinman ... USAF Staff Sergeant (as Josh Feinman) *Chris Ellis ... Admiral Brigham *Steven Ford ... Four Star General *Michael Shamus Wiles ... Two Star General *Craig Barnett ... Air Force Major General *Brian Prescott ... Keller Aide *Scott Peat ... Pentagon Watch Commander *Colleen Porch ... Enlisted Aide *Brian Stepanek ... Sector Seven Agent *Jamie McBride ... FBI Agent *Wiley M. Pickett ... FBI Agent (as Wiley Pickett) *Andy Milder ... R&D Team Leader *Brian Reece ... Moustache Man *Samantha Smith ... Sarah Lennox *Ravi Patel ... Telephone Operator *Rick Gomez ... Sheriff *Andy Domingues ... Deputy *Mike Fisher ... Football Coach *Colin Fickes ... Analyst *Tom Lenk ... Analyst *Jamison Yang ... Analyst *Esther Scott ... Glen's Grandmother *Madison Mason ... CNN Reporter *Jeremy Jojola ... News Reporter *Jessica Kartalija ... News Reporter *Andrew Altonji ... Cafe Kid *Andrew Caldwell ... Cafe Kid *J.P. Manoux ... Witness *Pete Gardner ... Dad *Sophie Bobal ... Little Girl *Laurel Garner ... Mom in Car *Chip Hormess ... Boy in Car *Ray Toth ... Pilot *Michael Adams ... AWACS Controller *Ron Henry ... AWACS Controller *Benjamin Hoffman ... AWACS Controller *Michael McNabb ... AWACS Controller *Jason White ... AWACS Controller (as Jason T. White) *Adam Ratajczak ... Control Tower Tech *Maja Kljun ... Socialite (as Maya Klayn) *Michelle Pierce ... Socialite *Odette Yustman ... Socialite *Bob Stephenson ... Xbox Guy *Mason Rock Bay ... Himself (as Mason the Mastiff) *Peter Cullen ... Optimus Prime (voice) *Mark Ryan ... Bumblebee (voice) *Darius McCrary ... Jazz (voice) *Robert Foxworth ... Ratchet (voice) *Jess Harnell ... Ironhide / Barricade (voice) *Hugo Weaving ... Megatron (voice) *Jimmie Wood ... Bonecrusher (voice) (as Jim Wood) *Reno Wilson ... Frenzy (voice) *Charles Adler ... Starscream (voice) (as Charlie Adler) Category:Modern Category:Films Category:English-language films